


Last Minute Invitation

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Hermione didn't get her own Hen Night. Her polyamorous husbands Harry and Draco arrange for her to have one.Inspired by The Invitation by Hot Elf.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Last Minute Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hot_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504624) by [Hot_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf). 



> The Invitation is one of the most popular Poly series in all of fan fiction. I saw in the comments last year that someone proposed Blaise enter the picture and the idea was rather amazing. This is how I imagined it.

Hermione arrived home from the pub. The one she went to after two underground clubs with her oldest friends. The last glass of wine had gotten to her as she fumbled the keys to their downtown Chelsea apartment. 

She wore a black tight, single shoulder strap spandex halter top. It showed off her symmetry of her breasts better than any other outfit she owned. It was paired with a simple red mini skirt that showed off the butt that she had worked on perfecting all summer. 

As the door opened she met eyes with Draco, standing in his office robes well past office hours, cleaning glasses and spoons by the kitchen. 

"Did someone enjoy herself tonight?" he asked. 

"Very, very much so. But. I also missed you." she said. 

Walking over seductively, the tipsy witch brought herself in for a kiss. 

"So nice of you to cover the tab at the end of the night. Especially after grinding myself on a few Quidditch players." she said. 

"You deserved a proper Hen Night, love." he said. 

"And I hope my night is not over.... yet." she smirked. 

Hermione took off her favorite pair of slingback stilettos. 

"Wherever you are Harry Potter... you better be rubbing your cock because you have no idea how much I've needed to sit on one for the last 50 minutes." she laughed. "Don't forget. I hired two French Witches for your Stag night, so I expect proper and grandiose servicing."

Hermione stumbled to find the button to her mini skirt. Draco reached behind her and undid it. The skirt fell to the floor and revealed Hermione's black suspender stockings. She intentionally avoided wearing panties, knowing that the naughty feeling it would give her as she rubbed up against bachelors at the underground Wizard Club. The dark material of the expensive stockings highlighted her legs, and also allowed the smart whip of public hair and her plump ass to be exposed to the air. 

It had been a long week at work for all three. They started the day off exhausted and groggy. But the night was still young. 

"Harry...." she said walking into the bedroom, with Draco holding her hand from behind. 

As she walked into the room she saw Harry, wearing a tight pair of swimmers briefs, reclined in his desk chair. Slowly stroking himself. She laid a hand onto his smooth chest and gave him a chaste kiss. 

"Tell us, Hermione. Who were the horny boys you danced with tonight?" Harry said. 

"Some younger players. From the Wimbourne Wasps." Hermione said. 

"They've had a very good year." Draco said , placing his arms around her so he could cusp her breasts.

"They certainly have." Harry said as she carefully tried to slip her hand into his Speedo. 

"You remembered my swim team fantasy, Harry. You look so sexy in these." Hermione said, playing with his messy hair. 

"It's your Hen Night, Hermione." Draco said, kissing her neck. 

"Anyone we know at the Club? Outside of the girls?" Harry said. 

"No. Not that I can remember." She said. Her nipples getting erect as she felt Draco's cock between her cheeks. 

"Then I must not be that memorable" a voice said, entering the room. 

Hermione hid behind Draco. It was Blaise Zabini. Wearing nothing but a pair of Speedo trunks. Blaise's body was more than athletic. She had been around athletes. His body was sculpted to perfection. 

"Blaise!" Hermione said. 

"You didn't mention that you and Padma had texted Blaise all week about coming tonight." Harry said. 

"I...." Hermione said.

"Don't be ashamed. It's your Hen Night" Draco teased.

She smiled and pointed at Blaise.

"You told them about this?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have to... They set Padma up to encourage you to invite me." Blaise said. 

Despite the tension, Hermione admired how casual Blaise acted as his thick cock filled out his swimsuit. 

"Hermione? Tell me what you are really thinking. Are you nervous that you've been caught? Or are you aroused at the fact that Zabini is wearing nothing but your favorite swimwear" Draco said. 

"I just felt guilty having a schoolgirl crush on one of your mates. I should have told you. Is this something that you're okay with?" Hermione said. 

"Well, I like this." Harry said. "The question is really, do you like this Hermione?" Harry said. 

The brunette nodded bashfully. 

"Go on, Hermione. I want to see your fantasy." Harry said, kissing her on the lips.

"The day I met you was the luckiest day of my life." Hermione said. 

"Blaise, did you enjoy tonight?" Hermione asked. 

"I wouldn't be here if it dancing with you wasn't one the best night I've had in years." he said. 

Draco let go of Hermione's hand, and she walked over to the doorway. The dark skinned Slytherin pulled her in, hand slowly holding her tight bottom, and they slowly kissed. 

"Since you both wanted to know. Hermione was a good girl for you two on the dance floor tonight. I swear that this was our first kiss." Blaise said.

She reached for his face and her tongue forced itself through his lips. Harry and Draco watched as Hermione and Blaise's tongues played with each other. Aroused and pulled her tighter and tighter, Blaise focused his hands on her halter top. Removing it so he could see the bra that Harry had picked out for her earlier that afternoon.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Blaise said, as the witch began to rub her erection through his swimsuit. 

Her face was flush with arousal. A sentimental nostalgic rush entered her mind as she remembered her first threesome with Harry and Draco. 

Draco began disrobing while Harry remained in the chair. The blonde haired wizard started to explore her ear lobes, neck and upper shoulders. Blaise could smell her perfume and the slight tang of nervous sweat; it was like an aphrodisiac to him. Taking off her bra, the Italian wizard breasts up close for the first time. She admired the look on Draco's face as he slyly looked proud to show his former roommate how pleased he was with them. Blaise fondled them, slowly teasing her until he licked and sucked her nipples as she sighed with pleasure. 

"Let her take over Blaise. She likes that." Draco said as he walked bat a bit. 

With only her suspender stockings remaining, Hermione confidently walking towards the King size bed. The musky smell of her sex filled the room.

She pulled Blaise in for one last long kiss , and carefully leaned back onto the bed so she was on her back with legs still hanging off the edge. Taking her cue, Blaise knelt down between her legs. Before he began to work, he rested his face against her pussy and took in her fragrance. Then with hair, he combed two fingers over her and felt the sexual moisture she had gotten from his presence earlier that night. 

"Did you ever fantasize about Blaise making love to you, darling?" Draco asked.

Finally, he licked the inside of her thigh. She gasped with pleasure. "Yes," she whimpered. "It's one that I go back to. I've had it for years."

Blaise's skilled tongue stroked the wet, smooth inner sides of her tight vagina. It penetrated her deeper than Harry or Draco's ever had. Spreading her legs wider, was given a pleasure she didn't know she could have. Begging him to make her come. 

"BLAISE! PLEASE BLAISE! MAKE ME CUM!" she moaned. 

Rubbing her breasts, she squeezed her hardened nipples as his mouth began to kiss and carefully flick against her saturated clitoris. 

Her body spasming over, she arched her back at an angle pushing her pussy into his beautiful face while crying out in pleasure. She felt somewhat self conscious about her juices flowing uncontrollably on to the dark skinned wizard. But the sight of pure arousal as her lovers Harry & Draco had as well as the smugness of Blaise pushed it aside for the time being. A wave of orgasms took control of the booksmart witch.

She eventually quit convulsing and pulled up to meet him for a long hard kiss. up to lay next to her. "Thank you."

"Oh wow. I can taste myself." she giggled. 

"That's better than any of the wine we had tonight." he exhaled. 

"Do you mind showing me that magical cock of yours?" she said. 

"Unless there are other secrets I'm missing out on. This is the first new cock she's had since you, Draco." Harry said.

Blaise traded spots with her. He lifted his hips so she could pull off his shorts. The dark erection sprung free. Draco and Harry were in as much awe as she was. 

"Mate, if you weren't straight I'd love to get my hands on that as well." Draco said. 

Blaise's cock was as advertised. The thickness it had could not compare to what she had experienced with Harry and Draco. Luckily Angelina Johnson had revealed a spell that worked for her during a sleepover, so she could avoid some of the pain in adjustment. 

She reached inside their nightstand and took out her wand and a tiny bottle of potion no bigger than a thimble. 

"Vefio Abreova" she whispered. 

"What's that?" Harry asked referring to the small potion . 

"Ballycastle Fumpowever." Draco laughed.

"It was one of my gifts at my bridal shower last year." Hermione laughed. "I was going to save it for a special occasion." 

"I'm down for ever. But remembering my time with you in Potions, I'm a bit afraid. What does it do?" Blaise asked , as she giggled and cupped his cock with both her hands. Applying as much lotion as she could to it. 

"You tell him Draco." Hermione ordered. 

"Your balls are about to grow and you're going to shoot out a full cup of your seed tonight." Draco laughed. 

"If that means a longer orgasm, I'm a bit mad you haven't given me some." Harry said. 

"Harry's pornography of choice is women covered in semen. I don't love it on me, but I'm drunk enough to not mind it tonight." She said.

"I'll do my best to give you a good show, Potter." Blaise said, watching his balls grow in size as the sexy witch blew on the head of his penis.

Knowing that she couldn't handle all of him, Hermione began to give the head of his cock long strokes with her tongue as she continued to stroke him. She saw Draco looking antsy and waved a finger at him. 

She took out more lotion and wiped Draco's cock and balls with it. 

"Hermione.... is it okay if I fuck you now?" Blaise said looking into their drawers for condoms. 

"Don't worry. She's on the potion." Draco whsiped.

She nodded as she licked off pre-cum from Blaise. Without hesitation she took Draco into her mouth.

"What about Harry?" Blaise said. 

"Harry's other kink is watching. Until the very last moment when I give him just a tiny touch or two and then he erupts." she winked.

"Which way would the Hen like to start this night off." Blaise said.

She nodded, and kissed Blaise passionately. Tongues playing with each other until she laid on her back. Legs over his shoulders. His testicles had grown double in size. Blaise could see drops of moisture seeping out of her pussy. He guided himself into her wet warmth.

Minutes later she wailed, "Don't worry about your size. I want all of you in me."

In a ceremonial moment Harry, Draco, and Hermione knew that they had brought another into their triad and celebrated with eye contact.

"This is tighter than any witch or muggle pussy I've ever had." Blaise grinned..

Blaise wasted no time breasts and teased her nipples as he pushed into her warmth. Her eyes were closed and she was swinging her head back and forth with excitement. 

She saw Draco and pulled him into her mouth. Giving heavy eye contact as her eyes watered with impending orgasm.

The rhythm increased and Draco whispered; "Now Hermione..you can feel Blaise. You know he is going to cum. I want you to cum with him..."

With a guttural, animal sound she nodded with her mouth still on Draco's sleek cock. Blaise forcefully grabbed her hips and her body could not handle crashing against wave after wave of sexual release. 

"Just like this." Harry said. He reached down, lovingly, and rubbed her clit. 

The former Head Girl's body convulsed. All of her body wanted Blaise and frantically tried to get it. Her spelled had worked as her vagina muscles squeezed onto his cock with a fluid rolling motion. It felt like wild suction. 

Her scream of lust caused Draco to give in. Instead of a quick 10 second orgasm, he felt a rush of pleasure as cum spurted into her mouth. She swallowed what she could but the rest of his cum pooled into her belly. Draco was slightly exhausted and slightly in awe that his orgasm continued for as long as it had. 

"Blaise you're not going to believe what it's like to cum with this potion." Draco said.

"Mione, I want cum inside you." Blaise said, stressing over the orgasm he had been holding in for a brief second. 

"Cum in this tight cunt, Blaise. It's yours tonight." Hermione screamed. 

She felt the Dark Skinned Wizard's liquid spurt into her warmth; filling her time after time. He kept pounding through his orgasm feeling her exhausted body find the energy to cum. 

"You're still cumming?" She said. 

He nodded. 

"Me too" she smiled back.

"Crap Hermione. He's going to have a two minute orgasm with the amount of potion you rubbed on his cock." Draco said. 

She looked over to Draco who had held a pillow over himself to stop the splashes of orgasm getting everywhere. 

"Are you actually arguing that you prefer shorter orgasms, Draco?" she panted.

Without hesitation, Draco removed the pillow and shot out three spurts of his pearly sperm onto her body , with one last one hitting her forehead. Hermione wasn't even mad. She saw Harry furiously stroking his cock as well at the sight.

Not wasting a second Blaise spun her around and he put his hand onto her hips. Semen had overflowed her vagina and flowed down her legs and onto the sexy stockings. Blaise was now an animal and she was not afraid. He fucked her from behind, his oversized balls slapping her clit. 

Blaise was soon spent , and she brought in the Boy Who Lived for one last look. "Thank you Harry." 

Harry began to kiss Hermione's semen covered chest as she brought her hand to his cock. "You want to feel my pussy with all of this cum, don't you?" 

He nodded and she mounted him. "Does it still feel good, even after he stretched me out just now?" Hermione asked. He slid back and forth knowing that it was filled with a mixture of his lover's and her newest lover's orgasm. But somehow the moment remained romantic. And they kissed each other the way they did in 8th year. 

Harry gave into his best friend as they shared one last orgasm. 

"I'll be at the club next week if any of you want to join." Blaise said, giving a soft kiss to Hermione. She gave one back as if to say Thank You. As she , Harry, and Draco began to enter a conjoined state of slumber on their bed. 

"I appreciate the invitation." Hermione said.


End file.
